The Memory Machine
The Memory Machine is an issue of the 1979-1981 Battlestar Galactica series of comics by Marvel. This was the first original story of the series, which was contractually limited to only using material found in the first five episodes of the TV series. Plot The issue begins with the space-funeral of Serina, who died on Kobol. Her body is fired in a capsule out of Galactica and straight into Kobol's red sun. Commander Adama shares this grief with his son, Captain Apollo, as he had come to see Serina very much like his wife, Ilya, who was killed during the Cylon attack on Caprica. Col. Tigh breaks his line of thought to remind him that the Cylons know the location of the fleet, and that they must escape while they can. Muffet also expresses some level of grief, which Boxey tries to console, unaware his adopted father himself is crying. Blue Squadron lands on Galactica as the ship prepares to depart the system. Lt. Starbuck gets out of his Viper visibly upset as well, and blames himself for Serina's death. He angrily declares himself to Athena not to be a Warrior due to this. As the Colonials depart, a Cylon relief force arrives on Kobol to pick up stranded Cylon forces. Lucifer lands on the planet to get word directly of the Centurions' progress, finding that Count Baltar is in the temple. Nearly crushed under debris, he begs Lucifer to free him Back on Galactica, Athena pays her brother a visit in his quarters, wanting to talk to him about Lt. Starbuck. He is moved by her insistence he think about the future, and demands Lt. Starbuck get over his feelings and stay in the fleet, accusing him of being a quitter only using Serina's death as an excuse. Commander Adama takes part in an emergency session of the Council of Twelve, wherein he is elected President. Lt. Starbuck intends to take part in the session on Cpt. Apollo's advise, but is distracted by a woman, Medea, and takes her back to the pilots' lounge for ambrosia. The woman seems to have her own plans for him, though does not say what. As they stroll, Boxeys runs into him, asking if he has seen his father. Lt. Starbuck quickly brushes him aside and continues taking Medea to the lounge. In the council chamber, Commander Adama is concerned about the fleet's ability to evade the Cylons, as they are only going as fast as the slowest ships can travel. Sire Uri suggests sacrificing the refugees on those slower ships, as there is no space to put them, though Adama instead hears of Shadrack's solution, the engineer proposing a massive overhaul project that could improve the slower ships' capabilities within only two weeks. Uri opposes this, believing they don't have two weeks, and demands Adama's resignation over not only the two week estimate, but over his quest for Earth, a planet he doesn't believe to exist. Over drinks, Lt. Starbuck asks Medea what she meant by a 'movement' she brought up earlier. She can't talk openly, but quietly tells him Sire Uri is to hold a private celebration onboard his ship, the Rising Star. Sire Uri enters the room to return Medea to his ship, the two being a couple. Elsewhere on the ship, Commander Adama meets with Col. Tigh, Dr. Spang, Cpt. Apollo and Athena in Galactica's interrogation room, where a powerful device used for probing the minds of suspected traitors exists. This "Memory Inducer", Adama believes, will allow him to remember every detail of his visit to Kobol, so he may remember the location of Earth inscribed in the temple, as well as project an image of his thoughts for everyone else to see. The first projection is of a Cylon raider, followed by Adama's destroyed home on Caprica. Dr. Spang is concerned over Adama's health, as people undergoing the memory procedure are liable to remain in this state for long periods of time before the sought-after memory appears. Two days pass after Adama went into the Inducer. Master Technician Shadrack and his team have begun the modifications of the ships, under the protection of Blue Squadron. Lt. Boomer reports his concerns about apparent disappearing ships, as he is only picking up 218 of the 220 that left Kobol. This information is given to Col. Tigh. Athena is unable to get in touch with the Council of Twelve on the Rising Star. Lt. Boomer flies towards it, soon followed by Cpt. Apollo and Athena, and despite the ship's demands he has no landing clearance he does so anyway. Lt. Boomer finds Starbuck onboard gambling at a party held by Sire Uri, but Uri vanishes before he can be pointed out. Boxey is also found on board the ship, but he explains to his father that 'Uncle' Starbuck let him come, and helps by pointing out where Uri left. Cpt. Apollo and Starbuck find themselves in a guarded area, but are able to force their way through by intimidating them. They find Uri chairing a meeting of eight council members, the 'quorum' of the council, who discuses replacing Adama's Presidency with himself, insisting that under his leadership he will found the two missing ships, which Athena accusing him of masterminding their disappearance. Characters * Cmdr. Adama * Cpt. Apollo * Athena * Count Baltar * Lt. Boomer * Boxey * Ilya * Lucifer * Medea * Shadrack * Dr. Sprang * Lt. Starbuck * Col. Tigh * Serina * Sire Uri Sources Category:Marvel Comics issues